fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Crystal
Kingdom Crystals, along with the more powerful Master Crystal, are magic items used in the Rewritten Mario series, The Legacy of Mario. These are used as an explination for everythying that Mario and Luigi use in the original games as powerups, such as mushrooms and stars, and gives them a more serious feel. Origins Hundreds of years befor the first story is takes place, the world was at war with itself. Two sides, both unidentifiable by today's standards, fought vicously for power over the continent on which they resided, which was a lush, green paradise. The wars eventually escalated until even the women and children would regularly take up arms to fight the opposition. Eventually, one of the two sides used an ancient, lost form of alchemy to create the first few Kingdom Crystals, creating the world's first mages. Utilizing these weapons, the side that is believed to become the Mushroom Kingdom some day began to dominate the war. However, the side believed to become Sarasaland captured a precious few crystals and utilized them to create more, and eventually the two sides were at a stalemate once more. However, both sides had an idea. It is unknown which side developed the Master Crystal idea first, but it is widely believed that both sides had it. The idea was to make a huge kingdom crystal, big enough to power a thousand men with abilities far beyond that of the Kingdom Crystal. At a single battle, both sides revealed their trump card to one another, only to realize in horror that the two crystals themselves wished the other destroyed. The resulting cataclysmic explosion wiped out almost the whole continent and most who lived on it, and turned the once-lush countryside into a barred wasteland, and in the center the natural fortress known as the keep formed. Only shards of the Master Crystal can be found now, and what few can be found offer little of it's original power. What few Kingdom Crystals can be found are precious pieces of power. Kingdom Crystals Kingdom Crystals, usually about the size of a normal diamond that would be worn on a ring or necklace, offer a great deal of power. They can be used to turn everyday objects into energy, then each object's energy can be used in a different way depending on exactly what it was. Unfortunately, the different types of energy are not transferrable to different powers. They can be any number of colors, but the color does no affect the power in any way. List of known objects/powers of the Kingdom Crystal *Most types of flowers (it is unknown if all flowers do this or just some); Pyromancing *All non-poisonous mushrooms; An increase in muscle mass, making one stronger *Feathers of large birds; A "wing-cape" which allows the user to fly. *Dried leaves; The ability to turn into a stone statue, the ability to jump higher and fall slower *Natural Lightning; The ability to make and control lightning and thunder. Master Crystals Unlike the similar Kingdom Crystals, Master Crystals provide only one power. However, this power never needs to be recharged by finding more of the same object, and is usually stonger than anything that the Kingdom Crystal can manage. The one acception to this rule is Bowser's Master Crystal Ring, however this may have been made from several smaller shards, or because it was such a big piece. Master Crystal shards are usually white or lack a color entirely. List of known Master Crystal users, powers *Bowser; Breathe Fire, unnatural athletic ability, heightened intelligence, capable of producing concussive force from his hands, capable of catching most types of magic, a roar capable of knocking his opponent backwards several feet, possibly Hypnosis, teleportation, limited telekinesis. *Peach; Capable of teleporting. *Bobbery; Capable of making any part of his body explode with no harm to him. *Shadow Queen; Capable of devouring one's shadow, thus abosrbing the victim's power and body into her own. *Rosalina; It is unknown what, exactly, Rosalina's power is, mainly because it is hard to tell where her own powers end and the master crystal's begins. Category: Items Category: Weapons Category: Legendary weapons